


Failure

by yugiomo (hergan416)



Series: Omovember 2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chains, M/M, Miscommunication, Omorashi, Pee, Restraints, Wetting, failed safe word, omovember 2017, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba are in a casual bdsm relationship and Jounouchi has wound up tied to Kaiba's desk as part of his punishment. Note this work contains omorashi and wetting--please be warned.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Peeing themself at a desk.

_ Stupid Kaiba and his stupid rules!  _ Jounouchi thought, desperately working at the restraints that held him him in place. Who even made desks like this anyway? It almost seemed like the chain was built in, like it was  _ meant  _ to be on the desk. But that couldn’t be right. Kaiba had said he’d had this desk as a kid.

He squirmed harder in his seat, trying to at least gain some semblance of control over his body. If he couldn’t get out of here and to a bathroom…

He squished down the thought. He certainly wasn’t going to wet himself while in this position. But it was becoming harder and harder to hold and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find a lock or clasp or anything to get his hands apart. His legs shook violently with the effort and he thought momentarily of calling Kaiba there to complain.

But that would mean that Kaiba would see that he drank all the water out of his own personalized dog dish, that he had reached that level of desperation without prior complaint. And then what? No, he wouldn’t call for Kaiba. Not yet anyway.

He squirmed some more, finally standing up and thrusting his crotch towards his hands. If he wasn’t going to be able to undo himself, he was going to physically prevent any accidents from happening.

Unfortunately, the momentum from the change in his position knocked over his chair. He was now stuck standing up. His knees shook as he realized that standing had only made it worse. The pressure at the tip of his cock increased and he pinched down on it as hard as he could. His thighs pressed together and he clutched himself desperately.

“S-Seto,” he called, finally deciding enough was enough. “I need to pee.” There was no response, and his body trembled with effort.

“Seto!” he called louder. “Help me!”

The first dribble of pee escaped him, and he clenched down harder once more. He could feel his penis burning with effort, could feel the small wet patch in his boxers rubbing on the tip of his cock, making it harder to resist.

He stood there trembling, refusing to move or speak. The urge waned slightly and he wondered if all he had to do is remain frozen like this. He wanted to relax, wanted to give his straining muscles a break, wanted to release the tension in his bladder.

_ You can do it,  _ he told himself, but it wasn’t helping. He trembled harder, and called again. “Seto!”

The intake of air needed to yell as loudly as he did put pressure on his bladder once more, and he couldn’t hold it. A larger dribble found it’s way out, and the front of his jeans darkened slightly.

There was still no reply. Where was he? What would happen if he yelled the safe word and Kaiba wasn’t there to hear? Why was there no response? Jou’s now frantic mind was distracted enough that he didn’t react in time to the next wave of need. A rush of liquid stained the front of his jeans, and even though he pinched down later, it wasn’t enough to end his despair. He was going to wet himself. There was nothing he could do. Kaiba wasn’t listening.

Frustrated tears prickled at the edges of his eyes as he tried desperately to hold back the flow, but the wet warmth already on his crotch was too much. Eventually he pulled his hands away, stepped back as far from the desk as he could, and let it go.

“Seto,” he called desperately as he finished, standing in a puddle of his own urine. “Seto it’s a code ten.”

And the locks undid themselves. They just, unclicked. Almost as though they were --  _ voice activated _ **.** Jounouchi swore, facepalming. Seto wasn’t even there. He was alone, humiliated, standing in his own piss because he was too stupid to know that the handcuffs were voice activated to recognize his safe word. What time of day was it? Seto was probably at work! He looked around the windowless room, trying to figure out what time it was.

A buzzing sounded from inside the top drawer of the desk and Jounouchi opened it curiously. There was a small cell phone, and it was ringing.

“Hello?” he answered, not thinking about who the call might be for.

“Jounouchi?” It was Kaiba’s voice. He sounded professional, but concerned.

A strangled noise left Jounouchi’s throat and he pulled the phone away from his ear, pushing the end call button. The last person he wanted to talk to was Kaiba.

He whirled away from the desk, stamping to the door to the room, pleasantly surprised to find it was unlocked. Within thirty minutes, Jounouchi had cleaned himself up, stolen a pair of Kaiba’s pants, and marched out the front door, silently flicking off the staff members attempting to chauffeur him to town, leaving the premises on foot.

**Author's Note:**

> I may go back and add a second 'comfort' chapter where they talk about what happened. But for now I'm not finding the motivation to write it, so I'm just posting the part that has to do with the prompt.


End file.
